


Alone Together

by Thorina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I think I did a good job of keeping them in character but? I'm not sure tbh, I tried to make it tasteful but feel free to critique, My First Smut, also wanted it to feel realistic, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorina/pseuds/Thorina
Summary: Adora and Catra come back from a mission to find the barracks where they sleep empty, which makes the events that follow way less awkward than they would be with an audience.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Adora is still a part of the Horde. Enjoy!

"Where is everyone?" Adora asks, searching the empty barracks for any of the other soldiers. It's almost time for lights out, and it was weird to see the fourteen beds empty of anyone trying to get some sleep in before they had to get up early for more training.

Catra comes in from behind Adora, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Adora feels herself relax a little at the touch, and turns to see Catra raise an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear? They were all sent on a mission to retrieve first ones tech from some rundown base. Lonnie was telling me they were being split into three groups for it."

"No, I didn't hear," Adora huffs, crossing her arms. The two had just got back from a mission themselves, but it was weird for so many of the still training cadets to be sent out together. She wonders how many more experienced soldiers had accompanied the mission. "Isn't it weird that they're not back yet?"

Catra shrugs, making her way to the bunk bed the two share and beginning to undress. "They probably set up camp there and will be back tomorrow. Nobody likes travelling in the dark."

"What are you doing?" Adora blurts, averting her eyes and trying not to think about how flushed her cheeks probably were. She tries to push the sight of Catra pulling her shirt off out of her mind, but the image stubbornly burns itself into her imagination. Usually, they just sleep in whatever clothes they wore, especially since they didn't really own much else. 

"Relax," Catra laughs squeakily in a way Adora had grown to love, as if this was the most normal thing for her to do. "Nobody else is here, and it's uncomfortable wearing the same clothes all the time, don't you think? Besides, it's just you and me."

"I guess..." Adora mutters, still keeping her eyes off the other girl. She considers for a moment, then begins to pull off her pants. She had spanks on underneath anyway.

The lights blink out, meaning it's ten o'clock, and Adora crawls into the bottom bunk. Catra, instead of curling up at her feet like she always does, positions herself right next to Adora on the bed, bringing them face to face on their sides. Adora's eyes aren't adjusted to the dark yet, and all she can make out of Catra is a dark silhouette. She closes her eyes, not wanting to be weird and stare when she knows Catra would be able to see if she was. Everything about this situation feels so new to her, and she tries not to focus on the fact that Catra is only in a bra and underwear, that she's so close Adora can feel her breath against her cheek, that it would only take seconds to reach her hand out and caress the other girl. On her face, on her waist, on her chest... Adora's face burns and she hopes Catra's cat vision isn't good enough to notice.

"Hey Adora," Catra draws the words out, her voice low and breathy. Adora's stomach flips, and she wonders how it's possible for just a couple words to make her feel like that.

"Hey... Catra," Adora says, a bit too loud, and she finishes it with an awkward laugh, like it's an inside joke between the two of them. She curses herself for being so nervous. What is it about Catra that was putting her on edge tonight?

Catra shifts a little, her tail brushing against Adora's leg, and suddenly they were even closer than before. Adora half expects her to close the gap between the two of them, and closes her eyes in anticipation. But the kiss never came, and Adora opened her eyes to find she could just barely make out the shine of the Catra's own eyes as the girl stared at her. She didn't bother closing her eyes or looking away when Adora caught her, simply kept staring. Adora didn't know what to call the expression on her face, was too scared to label it longing. Too scared to label it incorrectly.

"What are you thinking?" Adora whispers after breaking eye contact.

"The same thing I always am," Catra says, her tone sounding as if it was a tease.

"About ruling the world?" They share a laugh, so close that they touch each other with the movement. "Isn't it a bit late to be planning that out?"

"That's not it," Catra shakes her head, and Adora admires the way her hair looks without her mask on.

Adora furrows her brows, trying to think of what could always be on Catra's mind. "Then wha-"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Catra cuts her off, her voice suddenly low and serious. There's no aggression to the sentence, just a hint of sadness. Of resignation. Adora wonders what could make the other girl sound so defeated. She's unsure of what to say to that, but Catra continues before she gets the chance to come up with anything. "I could show you, if you want."

Adora feels herself shudder just a bit at her tone of voice and the imagery she almost automatically gets from it. She imagines Catra straddling her, running her mouth along the length of her neck. "Show me," Adora chokes out, and she is surprised by the blatant raspy need in her own voice.

Catra doesn't hesitate, one of her hands finds Adora's jaw and the other rests along her waist as she pulls her in for a kiss. The first kiss is short and sweet, merely a brush of their lips. The second kiss is longer though, their mouths moving against each other as they explore with their tongues. Neither of them are very experienced kissers, but what they lack in knowledge they make up for in passion, and they start to find a rhythm they both like. Catra's hands are everywhere, one moving from Adora's jaw to the back of her neck and then her hair, while the other maps out of the curves of her body. Adora had her own hands entangled in Catra's hair, but she brings one down to grope Catra's chest.

Catra breaks from Adora's mouth, trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw and then her neck. Adora gasps as the other girl uses her tongue and teeth to leave marks, moving from spot to spot and only lingering when the spot she's on draws a moan out of the blonde. Adora pulls on Catra’s hair, and is surprised by the sound it draws from deep in her throat. She finds that she likes it a lot though, her whole body seeming to react to the noise.

Adora pulls Catra off her to bring her own mouth to her neck, trying to imitate the way Catra had done it and feeling accomplished with every moan she managed to draw out. She starts to work lower, leaving hickeys on the skin not covered by Catra’s bra. “Can I?” Adora asks with her fingers on the clasp of Catra’s bra, a little shyly given that they had been going at each other only moments before.

“You don’t have to ask,” Catra laughs, but her condescending tone is ruined by the pink in her cheeks and the glassy look to her eyes. Adora notes that she has never seen Catra’s pupils so big.

Content with the answer, Adora slips the bra off and brings her mouth down on Catra’s nipple. She sucks and kneads with her teeth a bit, noting the other girl’s reaction to each thing she does before moving to the other boob and repeating what had drawn out the loudest moans.

Catra pulls her off to bring her back in for another kiss, and Adora can’t help but think they’re getting really good at it in the short amount of time they’ve been doing it. Catra pulls at her bottom lip, her fangs cutting in just enough to draw a gasp from the other girl. Adora finds that she likes that trick a lot, and tries it herself a bit after.

Catra breaks from the kiss, the smile on her face a little dreamy, and she looks at Adora like she’s going to disappear any second. Then, she reaches down to pull Adora’s shirt off, and she’s obliged fully when Adora lifts her arms up to help her. Catra grins at her crookedly and Adora returns the smile, tilting her head back when Catra leans down to her throat. She trails down Adora’s neck, nibbling along her collarbone and then skipping over her sports bra to start leaving hickeys on her stomach.

Adora gasps at the surprising pleasure it gives her, trying not to twitch too much from being ticklish. She also feels a little grateful that Catra had skipped her chest, the other girl already aware of Adora’s insecurity in her boobs. She wouldn’t have said no if the girl had wanted to take her bra off, but at the same time she didn’t think she was really ready for that.

Catra goes even lower, just above the line of Adora’s spanks, and it occurrs to her just how close she was to something else. Something that had been getting wetter and wetter. Adora’s hips twitch at the thought of Catra putting her mouth there, and promptly looks away when she catches Catra’s smirk and quirked brow.

"Is this what you want?" Catra teases lowly, her hands on Adora's spanks, ready to pull them off. Adora doesn't trust her voice to not sound desperate and merely nods. Catra laughs a little and shakes her head. "I need you to say it," she murmurs, her eyes dark, "I need you to be sure this is what you want."

"Yes," Adora breaths, her voice needy. "Please, I want you." Catra hadn't asked that, but Adora knows the unspoken question.

Catra studies her, as if she wants to memorize whatever face Adora is currently making, then begins to slide off the spanks along with her underwear. Then, she brings her mouth to Adora's thigh, leaving kisses on the sensitive skin and drawing out anguished moans from Adora. "Catra," she begs, and notes the way Catra's ears twitch at the sound. The brunette pauses for a moment, then finally places her mouth down where Adora wants it.

Adora can't help the moan that escapes once Catra starts circling her tongue around her clit; she's surprised by how good it feels. She watches Catra's ears perk a little at it, and continues to let out more similar noises. It isn't like she has to force it, Catra was doing so well that she had Adora grabbing her by the hair to pull her off as she climaxed only minutes later.

Catra threw her a grin, her fangs glinting in the dark and her pupils blown wide, "How was that, princess?" she purrs, bringing herself up to straddle the blonde.

Adora had brought her hands up to Catra’s face, about to pull her in for a kiss, but something about the word princess makers her pause. “Princess?” she murmurs, stopping to think on the word. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“It was a joke,” Catra shakes her head, laughing in a way that sounds a little forced. She leans down to give Adora another kiss, but the blonde quickly sits up, effectively pushing her off.

“Princess,” she repeats, and in her mind she sees a flash of pink hair, a gold bow pulled taut, a flower that is nestled into her hair. And Catra, she sees Catra, furious and beautiful. Graceful but deviant.

“What’s wrong with you?” Catra cries, placing her hand on Adora’s back while the blonde holds her head in her hands.

“I don’t,” Adora furrows her eyebrows, and gets up to pull her underwear and spanks back on. Catra watches her, a bit helplessly, as Adora starts to pace. “Something just, it isn’t right. Can’t you feel it too?”

Catra flinches, and her eyes go hard in a way that shouldn’t be familiar to Adora but it. “What, you mean us? Now that you’ve got off you’re gonna tell me this isn’t what you want?” Catra laughs, but there’s no humor to it. She gets up, and Adora finds herself backing away from the other girl. Catra gives her a hurt look at the evident fear on the blonde’s face, but only grabs her shirt to throw it back on.

“No, no,” Adora tries to amend the newfound hostility between them, except, it doesn’t actually feel that new. Before she can begin to explain the unsettled feeling in her chest, she notices a word carved into the wall. Mara. “Mara?”

“What?” Catra’s voice cracks, giving Adora a disbelieving look. “What are you talking about?” Adora points at the wall, but Catra just gives it a confused glance. “Adora,” she says cautiously, “there’s nothing there.”

“It, it was just there!” Adora defends herself, but her mind is already spinning. Mara. She knew that name. She recalls a sword. Her sword.“She-ra…” she whispers. “I’m She-ra.”

Catra gives her a wide-eyed look, before looking at her like she’s lost her mind. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Adora says, her voice rough. The two face off, only a few feet apart, Catra having pulled her pants back on while Adora was freaking out.

“No,” Catra grits out, “you’re wrong. This is perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?” Catra’s voice becomes softer, “Please, can’t you just stay here with me?”

“There was a portal,” Adora continues to fit the pieces together, ignoring Catra’s plea. “There was a portal that you turned on,” Adora turns an accusatory look on her. “Why would you do that?”

Catra backs away, shaking her head and closing her eyes against the memory. “No!” she yells, “I didn’t!” But all Adora can imagine is the smirk on Catra’s face as she pulled the switch.

“I have to go find Glimmer and Bow,” she states, not missing the hurt look Catra briefly shows at the mention of her other friends. “I have to fix this.”

The room begins to shake, and both girls watch in fear as one side becomes shrouded in darkness; the side that Catra had been standing on. She jumps as the floor disappears from under her, and Adora just barely manages to grab her hand before she falls into the abyss.

“Hold on!” Adora commands, starting to pull Catra up.

Catra gives her a broken look. “Between the rest of the world and you, I would’ve chose you everytime,” she chokes out, and Adora doesn’t miss the tears starting to pool in her multicolored eyes, “but you couldn’t even bother to stay with me, even just this once.”

“No!” Adora cries when Catra brings up her other arm, scratching at Adora’s wrist so that she involuntarily lets go. She watches the girl she had kissed only minutes before plummet until she can’t see her anymore.

The scratches Catra left are deep and painful, already becoming agitated and red. Adora begins to sob, but none of her tears are out of physical pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might write more if anyone wants the aftermath of things once they leave the portal but for now this is it :) Any criticism or comments are appreciated


End file.
